A restart?
by Ikkyou
Summary: Sei is an anime addict and also a teacher, he only started to watch One Piece and began to love it but something weird happen to him. The last time he check he wasn't in a boat and about to get sucked in a whirlpool! xx AU, GENDER BEND, OC xx
1. The beginning

**DISCLAIMER: all the characters is not mine except the OC's**

* * *

><p>The name seiyuu but many call me Sei, age 24, I worked as a teacher well nothing else you needed to know about me for the moment.<p>

**x X x**

"Nice ! Go strawhat crew ! kick the crocodile ass ! punch him to a bloody pulp !"

**x X x**

Ehem aside I'm an anime addict I also like manga and stuff. I damn love anime and manga and of course I can't act like a 5 year old kid when you know what my job is. As a teacher of course I need to be strict and composed person. But each person has their own secrets right? what? don't look at me with those eyes ! Like I don't know y'guys also secretly read porn and other perverted stuff.

So CoughCough back to my story as you can see already I'm not in my teacher mode and I'm currently watching One Piece I only started watching it this week. School closed at the moment meaning I can just relax and sit back at my comfy couch.

Ah~ my life is good.

**x X x **

_Grumble Grumble_

I sigh and hold my stomach for your information I haven't eaten for days cause the anime is kinda addicting I can't even leave my eyes for a second.

_Grumble Grumble_

Well from the sound of my stomach it most likely its begging me to dragged myself to the kitchen and find something edible. I pause the anime for a moment and start dragging my feet. I can't let my stomach pass me out especially when it on the good part now can I.

**x X x **

Well I gave up there's nothing edible in my kitchen.

_Grumble Grumble _

and.. my stomach in a hunger strike most likely I need to eat really really bad and get my lazy ass back to my comfy couch. Oh~ my couchy just wait for me~

**x X x** **A few hours later x X x**

This is.. DEPRESSING ! why the fuck is my house this empty anyway? where did the food go? I'm really in bad bad BAD mood ! I could just go out and rampaging the whole neighborhood right about now.

My face turned beet red and steams already puffing out on top of my head and as you can see I'm really a short temper person and like to curse a lot, that's why in my school days peoples are scare of me and called me a delinquent or some sort.

_Knock Knock _

A death request. _Great~ _I evilly grinned and walk to the door.

**x X x **

I peek a bit at the outside because of the sun rays I couldn't possibly risk my eyes to get burn. When my eyes finally adjusting at the environment and open the door fully revealing who the hell is stupid enough came here at the time like this !

I heard a 'EP' and earn a 'SLAP' . A tick appears on my face as I about to yell at whoever this person..

"I..Is that you Sei?" A girl with long wavy blond hair and big black eyes ask me. Huh? Since when did I know a girl this hot? Oh wait.. I think I know her.

"Aya? What are you doing here?" I ask her back. "and.. why the hell did you slap me ! ? " I yelled as I touch my red cheek. Ouch, girls are tough when they want to.

She bow and mutter out a 'sorry' . I sigh and scratch the back of my head. "That's okay.. I guess.." She lightened up for a moment and then started to fidget. I ignored her and look around my house well this is weird usually if Aya here there would be a sniper, bomb squad or gangsters or any weird looking stalker creeping out. Looks like today is peaceful well that's good.

"..s-so would you?" I 'huh' at her oh damn I didn't really pay attention what the hell she just said. " Urmm.. Aya could you repeat that?" I ask hopefully she wouldn't get mad. She always get mad and smack at anyone who ignored her or didn't pay enough attention and... she could be really really scary sometimes.

"Would you.. g-go out.. with me?" She stutter out. "Hmm? out huh? well the weather is great today.." If I'm not tired and damn hungry I would love to go out once in a while but.. I glanced back at my LCD TV and sigh. "Sorry Aya I want to finish up couple more episodes maybe some other time.." She seems heart broke somehow.. what? Did I do something wrong? girls are so complicated.

_Grumble Grumble_

My face turned red out of embarrassment damn hunger strike. Aya giggle a bit and look at me with a smug grinned on her face well from the look of it she just turn back to her normal self. "Heh, Okay~ how about I cook something up for you?" There are some dark aura behind her nu uh I don't wanna die yet before I could retaliate she had run to who-knows-where.

I scrunch up my face and hold my stomach, I sigh whatever I could just cook the ingredients myself when she got back with the stuff.

Well if you wondering who the fuck Aya is she is the principal at my school. Young you say? yeah you could say that she is the same age as me and she also my childhood friend. Our Parent have this weird relationship so basically I grew up with her.

"I'm baaaaaccckkkkk~"

Oh damn ! "ah! Look Aya how about I cook it for ya and we can eat together? I don't want.. urh.. to trouble you.." Lie

"Oh non non non I will cook you the best meal you ever taste in your life !"

Or the last meal I'll ever eat in my life. I quickly grabbed the plastic bag out of her hand and run of to the kitchen without a second thought.. "think this as an apology from me !" though I don't know why am I apologizing in the first place whatever the thing is at least I could keep her hands of anything cooking related.

Sure she has the looks, the charisma and the wealth but cooking.. nu uh.. if you still love your life quickly run away before she feed you anything I mean it anything foods related.

**x X x **

Aya face had turned red completely and holding both of her hands. "He.. hold my hands.."

**x X x A few minutes later x X x**

"You.. can cook?" Aya said as she stare at me with an unconvincing facial expression. Well at least the food I cook is EDIBLE. My face twitch. "Yes, I can cook" I said dully.

"and.. what is this.. thing?"

"It's ramen.. you have never seen ramen before?"

"Of course I have seen it ! "

"Then?"

"It's doesn't look like it.."

"Quit your yapping.. you the one who bought the ingredients.."

"But.. I'm the one who suppose to cook it.."

I sigh this girl is.. PICKY !

"Well fine then.. I just eat it myself.."

She sigh in defeat and eat it. I grinned.

...

"This.. is good.." She mutter out.

"Glad you like it..." I said softly.. whoa.. wait wait why did..

"I see you watch One Piece.. I didn't know you like it.."

"Oh? You know the anime?"

"Most likely my top 5" She grinned and show me her hand with 5 fingers straight up.

She is so childish sometimes well no different than me anyway.

"Since when.. you.. into this?" She ask

"I didn't really remember.. but I think it's already been a week or so.."

Her eyes got wide as those ramen bowl.

"Whoa.. that short? and you had even already reached episode 520?"

Well of course and that's even the reason why I got so hungry and tired in the first place.

"Ano.. Sei.."

"Hn"

"Do.. you.. already have a girlfriend?"

I almost choked to death after hearing the statement.

"Cough..Cough.. W-w-why.. Cough.. you even.. Cough.. ask?"

"S-s-sorry.. It's just.. erm.. I'm just wondering y'know.."

I sigh for the up tenth times today and scratch the back of my head.

"Well.. as you can see.. I love my anime and I could hardly find any girl would be interested at me.."

'_It's not that girls aren't interested at you ! It's you ! Who aren't interested at them ! _'

"W-well.. if you..S-S-Sei?"

Urghh my head.. looks like the fatigue is catching up with me. I flop my head down on table and close my eyes.

**x X x Another part of the story x X x**

A young boy wearing a straw-hat are sitting calmly on a small boat while grinning like a idiotic maniac."Ah~ What a nice day~ but who would've thought this voyage would end in disaster so soon~" He said happily.

"Hard to believe that I'm getting sucked into this giant whirlpool.." He sighed and shake his head.  
>"I could use some help but there nobody here well down I go.." He said again oh so happily like getting sucked in a whirlpool is A GOOD THING.<p>

Then he stumble a big wine barrel full with fruit. He stare at the barrel. "I have an idea !" He said excitedly while throwing away all the fruit out. Sadly it's only last for a moment because he suddenly feel his head a big light than usual.

"Are, are.. why am i not feel so well?" He said while rubbing his forhead. "M-m-maybe the bandage is to tight?" He look down and button of his red vest revealing a slender body wrap up with bandage. "I..need..to.." He said between his breath while unwraping his body before he knew it he passed out.

**x X x A few second later x X x**

'_why am I suddenly I feel I'm on the sea?_' I thought while trying to open my eyes but the sunlight making it hard.  
>"W-W-WHAT SUNLIGHT? IS MY HOUSE ON FIRE ? HELP ! HELP !" I shout and quickly get my feet up before i knew it I feel something sliding down my body. 'w-wait I'm in a..boat? and ...' I look down.<p>

_SPURT_

I cover my nose while trying to regain my brain to think logically. "why am i suddenly grew boobs?" The only logical question i could think right now. I quickly wrap the body up with the bandage and cover those.. errhh.. breast? Ah ! Fuck ! now I sounded like a real pervert. I look at my surrounding and ah~ lucky me~ My soul jump in joy or is it my soul already flying towards heaven cause I just found..

"WHIRLPOOL ! ! !" I scream my lungs out and jump in the barrel without a second thought really theres not even a time to think. I peek out a little to see what happen to the boat that i just got on . It got squash like an apple.

My face turned into panic mode and sweating bullets ! "WAIT ! WHERE AM I? WHY AM I ON THE SEA SO SUDDENLY? AND WHY THE HELL MY BODY JUST GREW A PAIR OF BOOBS !"

While I'm on my hysteria state suddenly I got a massive headache and its aching like hell my brain suddenly just played a memory of someone and I think its the memory of the body I'm in right now and my brain cant handle so much in one blow so I passed out.


	2. My Name is Luffy

A pair of black eyes shot open as the owner try to get up but unfortunately his head got hit by the cover instead "I..itai..itai..why is it I'm in this cram up place.." He rubbed his head while trying to regain back his memory.

He face turned dark as he remember what he have just gone trough and the weirder thing is. "WTF ! I GOT TRANSPORTED TO ONEPIECE !" He shout to himself and spit tons and tons of curses that even the lowest pirates would be proud of him.

He finally calm himself down and try to regain his compose. He rubbed his forehead and try to summaries it trough. He sigh.

"Monkey.D LuffY, 17 years old, dream to be a pirate king but her gramps wanted her to get engage with one of the admirals.." He shivers but continue nonetheless "She is the princess of an Island name Fusha.. the Island is Famous because it's one of the toughest and friendliness out of 4 blues and because there a lots spotlight on the Island it quickly gained a lot of attention. One of them is the beauty of the Island princess and prince, the secrets identity of the king and.. more.."

He quickly closed his eyes and..

_Slap_

"Ouch ! fuck this ! I wanna go back ! I wanna continue slacking ! I don't wanna to Kick anyone ass here ! I don't wanna feel any pain ! I would even eat Aya's cooking so just wake up already from this damn dream !" He keep chanting with many stuff he had regret and saying his life would end here while slapping his face.

**x X x**

He sigh and poke his swollen cheek. "Owiey.." He scratch the back of his head and accidentally knock the straw hat of. He stare at it for a moment before he close his eyes. He sure are regretting every decision he make. Like it or not he need to find a way to get back and if he just slacking his lazy ass of in this barrel sure it could keep him from harm but he could never ever find a way to go back.

He still closing his eyes and open his mouth as he about to say "For here onward.. I am Monkey. D Luffy soon to be the pirate king.. " He take the straw hat and take deep breath .. "You hear that ! whoever it is send my fuckin ass here I will not chicken out and see for yourself what I'm capable of fucktard !" He yelled at whoever living being in the barrel is and laugh evilly. "mwahahahaha.. Cough.. ha.. Cough.. haha"

The seagulls who had been watching the barrel floating to who-knows-where sweat drop, it doesn't know why but they had a feeling that whoever the person in the barrel sure is stupid talking to himself or the person is just plain crazy.

**x X x**

"ah~ how much longer I need to wait in here it's tiring~ it's boring~ I wanna go out~ I wanna test out the gumo gumo power.."

...

...

...

"Yup that sounds like a good idea.." He had enough sitting and cramping up in here he would definitely be crazy if he gonna stuck in the barrel any longer. He tried to open the cover but.. "arrrhh !" He just break trough the barrel.

"The cover is annoying.." He whine (If the cover could talk it would say 'talk about yourself' and sweat drop) he look around to his surprise he was not in the sea anymore and there are people staring at him like he is some kinda freak. With the thought like that he feel irritated and an angry tick appear on his face.

"What are you looking at?"

"We the one who suppose to ask you ! !"

"Oh ! Sorry.." He bow his head.

"This rat is annoying.." The people take out their swords and about to cut him into pieces.

"Look at your back ! ! !" A trembling kid with pink hair shout and point his finger at Luffy's back, the kid so scared he choose to close his eyes.

**x X x**

For a moment the kid is confuse he doesn't hear scream nor the disgusting pirates laugh he peek a bit and saw the boy just now is standing and.. well.. alive. 'The boy is not a ghost is he?' The pink head kid thought as he poke this weird person.

"Oh ! Hi kid ! do y'know where the food is?" This weird person ask '_Wait ! doesn't he feel worried or scared?_' The pink head kid wonder.

"No !" The pink hair kid shout all of sudden. '_ Jeez you doesn't need to yelled at me I'm not deaf yet y'know.. _' Luffy thought.

"Oh? You don't know? Oh well looks like.."

"No ! Not that.."

"Eh? So you do know?"

"No ! What I mean is you can't think about food at the time like this !"

"Eh? why not?"

"Cause those pirates will come after you with lots of people !"

"Oh~ they're pirates?"

The pink head kid nodded. '_No wonder their clothed looks weird, well cool ! _'

"Well let's greet them !"

"Okay..." They both start walking heading to the pirates.

..

..

..

"Wait ! what ? NO ! you cant go and greet them"

"What's with you and saying NO? Do you always said NO all the time?"

"What? NO !"

"See.. haha.. you're funny"

"This is not a joke.." The pink hair kid face palm.

"Of course is not" Luffy said oh so happily.

"They're evil pirate.."

"Of course they are"

"They'll kill you.."

"Of course they will"

"Would you stop that !"

"Huh? Stop what?"

"You can't go and greet them ! You can't go and eat oh so happily ! You'll die !"

Luffy smile and take off his straw hat. Coby stare at him with confusion and kinda stunned to know he can make that kinda expression. "See this hat.." He said Coby nodded "I've made a promise once with the person I look up to.." Coby stare at him.

"As a man you can't brake a promise and because of him I've need to achieve my dream and fight to the end even I had to die trying" Luffy said confidently and put the straw hat back on his head cover half of his face and only showing his grinned "To be the pirate king.." Coby sigh and gave up the idea on convincing this weird boy. He is so stubborn like a..

"PIRATE KING? YOU'RE A PIRATE?"

Coby shout and shocked, mostly shocked because he never meet a pirate this friendly before, scratch that he never knew pirate can be this friendly. "are you sure you're a pirate?"

"Nope" Coby sweat drop.

"W-what?"

"I'm a pirate in training see? I don't have a crew or even a flag yet"

"ah..." More sweat drop

**x X x **

"I've also have a dream.."Coby said out of blue.

"Huh? To be a pirate king?"

"N-no.."

"Oh, then?"

"To be a marine soldier and catch all those bad guys"

"So why don't you?"

"Huh? Of course I can't ! no.. no.. no.. I can't ! Those guys will.." Coby stop.  
><em>"I've need to achieve my dream and fight to the end even I had to die trying"<em>

He clench his fist and thought about himself.. what he gonna do after this? does he need to always run away, always thinking bad things happen, never fight for his own.. always trap here..

"Cooobbyyy ! ! !" A fat and ugly lady pop out of nowhere as she put her Iron mace down as she notice there someone else beside the cabin boy and point her Iron mace front of Luffy's face "Who're you?"

"Huh? Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy , please to meet you !" He said with a goofy grinned "and.. who're you obasan?" A tick appear on Alvida face "O..ba..san..?" Luffy nodded more tick appear on her face.

As for Coby who is scared out of his wits "Luffy-san ! You need to take it back ! Alvida-sama is.." He stop again. He was just thinking he need to stop this he need to stop suck it all up on Alvida but here he go again doing all the same thing again. He make a decision that he will not regret it.. Hopefully. Alvida grinned. "I'm what? Coobbyy.."

He take a deep breath and think for second and open his mouth "YOU'RE THE UGLIEST AND FATTEST OBASAN ON THE SEA ! ! ONCE I GOT OF THIS SHIP I'LL BE THE GREATEST MARINE THERE IS AND CAPTURE YOU AND ALL THOSE BAD GUYS ! ! ! " He shout with all the will he have left while trembling with fear,scared,horror and anything related to it but he got this new feeling an addictive feeling..excitement.

Luffy blink and grinned. He put his two thumbs up and said "Good Job" Luffy feel all giddy giddy inside because he had been itching and waiting this very moment to try out his move.

...

..

.

"GoMu GoMu No...Pistooo ! ! !"

**x X x A few minutes later x X x **

"Hahahaha ! That was fun ! Let's do it again ! ! "  
>Luffy exclaim happily and jumping all around in a small boat. Luffy have successfully run away before the marines come he wanted Coby to stay there and said to him that this is a good chance to make his dream come true but Coby reject the idea and said something like those marines might suspect him be one of the pirates and never to accept him and yada yada so on.<p>

So he decide to tag along with luffy with his journey to find him people want to join his pirates crew.  
>Luffy just went along with it as along as he have a good company he doesn't have anything to go againts it.<p>

"Coby who is zoro?"  
>Luffy ask out of the blue they both are now on their way to a small island with coby skill to navigate that is.<p>

"why are you suddenly asking Luffy-san"  
>He turn his head towards Luffy.<p>

"Nothing particular just wanted to know.." '_He exist or not_'

"He's a pirate hunter, who wield three-swords"

"Hmmm~ Sounds cool maybe I could recruit him to be my nakama !"

"Oh.."

...

...

...

"SAY WHAT ! ?" Coby shout.

"What?"

"No, I mean why you want him as your nakama ? He's a pirate hunter ! ! pirate hunter mean he doesn't like pirate that's why he hunt them ! He will slit your throat ! Slice you to pieces ! He could even rape you to death!"

"What?" They both shout in unison.

"You the one who said he would rape me why would you say what.." Luffy look him at him in confusion and irritation.

"I don't know my mouth move by it self !"

The pink hair boy turned red out of embarrassment. Coby have this girl habit, if he near with a girl he always felt timid and wanted to hide away he just doesn't know why does he feel it now with luffy maybe because Luffy aura or something. He quickly shake his head. '_Noooo, i'm not some weirdo who like boys_'

Before he knew it Luffy's face are inch away from his.  
>Coby quickly turned beet red and scramble away from Luffy. He could've thought for a second Luffy looks like a girl. But pushed the thought to the back of his head once he saw Luffy picking his nose and looks like he doesn't even care anything in the world.<p>

"Well it doesn't matter I'll find a way to make him my nakama.." Luffy said like his usual confident self and grinned.


	3. Enter Roronoa Zoro the Pirate Hunter 1

"YAY ! WE HERE !WE HERE !"  
>Luffy screamed his heart out and grinned happily showing his teeth. '<em>This is so exciting I'm going to meet Zoro and my first mate ! Wooohoo ! This is fun ! I could even live here if I wanted to !<em>'

Luffy keep walking straight ahead ignored the rambling of his new friend about how dangerous Zoro is and some Marine Lieutenant name Mango or something. Heck he doesn't care as long as he can get but he did remember that Luffy did fought this Mango guy. He sigh.

On the other hand

"Luffy-san please pay attention a bit to the people here they all got scared when they heard zoro and Lieutenant Morgan name.." Coby said as he watch his surrounding with curiosity. He get it why they all tense up with the pirate hunter but Marine Lieutenant to? Now that's weird.

Maybe he should rethink about joining the marines, maybe he should just live like normal people and find some nice job or something or wait for another year when his mind ready.

"Naaah.. maybe they just like to jump around.."  
>Luffy said carelessly while crossing both of his arm to the back of his head and hum One Piece first season opening song.<p>

It peek Coby curiosity the melody somehow fitting he doesn't know how to put it but he just think the song Luffy create or something cause he never of heard the melody before.

**x X x**

"This is where we part way now.. Ja ne and Good Luck !"  
>Luffy shout from afar and wave his hand.<p>

Coby stare at the marine base front for a moment and how ambitious he is to think he could just barge in and.."Lu-Luffy-san i.. i think i'm not ready yet.." Coby stutter out while catching up with his hyper active friend really now this guy doesn't waste time.

"Lu-Luffy-san what are you doing?"  
>Coby ask him as he stretch his rubber arm to peek on the other side of the marine wall. Suddenly he felt as if his wrist was being grip by a strong hand.<p>

"Found him !"  
>Luffy said as cheerfully as he can get and grinned widely that can even blind people. Without a second thought.<p>

**x X x**

"Yo !"  
>Luffy greet him as if his not greeting a person who is now being tied on a T shape pillar.<p>

"LU-LU-LUFFY-SAN !"  
>Coby screamed for his friend fate.<br>'Oh no ! Oh no ! Oh no ! Luffy throat will be slit ! No even worse he could've been slice in to two ! Or.. Or.. Luffy could be rape by him begging him for mercy and.. and.. ! NOOOOO ! w-w-wait why does i think Luffy in 'that' kinda way.. what is happening to me !"

While Coby at war with himself.

**x X** **x **

'_He look scary.. But whatever I need him as my nakama and just because he look scary or could even slit my throat I will not change my mind_' He gulp

"Yo !"

Zoro a.k.a the scary guy lift his head up to see who is stupid enough to say 'yo' at someone in a bad mood like him more likely he would just 'scared' the brat away.

"What do you want brat?"

"Be my nakama !"

"Huh? yours what now?"

"Be my pirate crew !"

"Heh, your weird kid doesn't you ever heard of me?"

"Yeah, I've heard of you, That's why I want you as my nakama !"

"and.. doesn't y'know I'm a pirate hunter?"

"So?"

The scary guy sweat drop.

"Pirate. Hunter. I hunt pirate, I hate pirate, why the hell I want to be one.."

"Hey, what so bad to be a pirate?"

"I don't want to be own by anyone and surely I don't want to do your evil deeds, I've my own goal to achieved"

**x X x**

Suddenly a girl pop out of nowhere and put a ladder(?) next to Coby who is now back to earth. Three of them just stare at the girl. Who is now walking towards Luffy and the scary guy.

'Oh nooooooooooo! Not another one !'  
>Coby thought screaming his inner-self head off. "Luffy-san please save the Little girl she'll be kill and you please don't go on your own as if this is your playground" Coby said or more likely desperately trying to get both of them away from the scary guy.<p>

While Luffy just ignored yet again Coby feeble attempt. While the little girl stood in front of zoro and show him two nicely made rice-balls. Luffy grinned and look at Zoro as if mocking him and give him-if-he-treat-little-girl-with-his-brute-attitude-he-is-lower-than-a-pirate look

Somehow zoro didn't catch what that grinned meant but he did feel irritated by that look. Really this is the first time other than when he is little another person talk and interact with him oh so friendly even though this person knew that he is a criminal and being tied up.

Luffy stare at the girl hand who is now trembling and by the look at the kid hands with all those blisters the girl had tried her hardest to made this. Luffy poke the girl shoulder and she tilt her head to look at him.

"You need to feed him see his hands cant reach it"  
>Luffy said as he grinned at the girl and point the rice-balls and Zoro's hands being tied up. The girl lightened up and quickly trying to feed him. While Luffy is enjoying the look that Zoro just gave him if stare and glare could've killed he had been killed multiples time by this so called scary guy.<p>

Before the girl could even feed the now-shy-scary-guy, a person with some classy looking clothed walks in or to put it simple in Luffy point of view he look like a walking mushroom especially with the hair-style of his. Anyway back to the story.

The weird mushroom guy called helmetpop or something. Seems like the two of them doesn't get along so well oh well what do you expect some tea party being held? Haha like that would ever happen.

...

CoughCough sorry.

...

The helmetpop mushroom guy shadow looming over the little girl and look at the rice-balls at her hands and gave a 'tch' look at it as if its the most disgusting thing in the world but nonetheless he take those rice-balls but the second it enter his mouth he quickly gave a poisoning person look (it somehow fit him) while spit out and throw another rice-ball on the girl hand at the dirt and step on it.

"It taste awful, blegh ! you put sugar in it ! you supposed to put salt !"  
>He said or more likely spit it out.<p>

"I.. I thought it would taste better *sniffled* now he cant eat it anymore"  
>The girl said as she look at the rice-ball being step in and began to spill tears.<p>

"Don't worry the ant will eat it up.. hehehe.."  
>The mushroom guy said mockingly.<p>

While Luffy is just starring at scene that played in front of his face. Watching it here and on the screen somehow make a huge different atmosphere. He clench his fist but his face is expressionless as ever.

"Tha-That's so cruel ! That girl worked so hard to make them..!"  
>Coby is now know why he had this twisted feeling inside his stomach that theres something wrong with the marines here why didn't any of them stop him? Coby gritted his teeth and close his eyes tightly.<p>

The helmetpop mushroom guy point his finger at some paper shove it in front of the girl and said.  
>"Read the rules ! Those who help a prisoner will be sentenced to death by Lieutenant Mor..."<p>

Before he could even finish his line a punch came flying at his face and send him unconscious while the two marines soldier just stand there stunned. Luffy gave a huffed and point his finger at the helmetpop mushroom guy and said.

"You.. even more lowest than that scary-green-hair-guy-being-tied-on-a-T-shape-pillar at least he still have a pride to keep his word and at least he appreciate others effort !"  
>Luffy grab his strawhat and he grinned like his usual self would he look at Zoro who is now gaping.<p>

"and i'll make sure to make you as my nakama !"  
>Luffy said confidently and point his finger at zoro. Zoro who is now feel as if he just lost to a brat is something he would never forget he grinned.<p>

"Heh, let's see what you can do.."  
>Zoro close his eye and smile for the first time yup not a confident grinned or mocking or scary just smile.<br>_"You.. even more lowest than that scary-green-hair-guy-being-tied-on-a-T-shape-pillar at least he still have a pride to keep his word and at least he appreciate others effort !"_

Luffy grinned back at his pink hair friend who is now more widely gaping than zoro and quickly help the girl up and was now thinking deeply about what is currently going on at this place and surely he does not like it one bit.

Zoro just watch the interesting strawhat boy walk away.  
>'Heh, let's just see what can you do.. brat'<p> 


	4. Enter Roronoa Zoro the Pirate Hunter 2

**The next day  
>At the little girl(Rika) homerestaurant **

Luffy just wake up from his little rest. Heck his damn tired he didn't remember when the last time he feel this run-down and doesn't even know that he have this much energy in the first place to even think that he can still stood up to that mushroom bastard especially after a few minutes action scene with the Alvida pirates and do some stupid stunt like jumping in a barrel to save his life from a whirlpool and the fact he also didn't even get enough sleep from his own world '_Fuck this_' His face darkened.

Sei have been living his life normally and accordingly, avoid any pain related work or anything that could endanger his life for that matter. But sadly fate seems likely hate him to the gut and transport him to the one of the most action pack anime.

'_Just you see fate whatever shitload you throw at me, i will oh~ i am definitely will find a way to get my ass out of this world.. especially before i got to attached to it_' He thought grimly as he dragged himself to where his pink hair friend is. Today he felt like shit and moody he just hope that no one he mean it NO ONE is stupid enough to annoy him.

**x X x**

"Good morning Luff.."Coby greet him but he stop mildly and choose to stare at Luffy appearance.. and.. dare he say it.. Luffy look somehow.. he gonna say it.. erotic?'_Great.. now i sound like a __pervert_'

Luffy scratch the back of his head and grinned as he saw his pink head friend as he about to wave his hand..  
>'<em>Yup.. I'm already attached to this place.. Oh fuck..<em>' His face turned dark again. While Luffy to caught up at his own thought he didn't know that lotsa people are staring at him.

Well to put it simple Sei already forgot the fact that his in a girl body so he didn't pay much attention to what he wear or how the cloth looks like.

Luffy's straw-hat at his back, his red vest is a bit unbutton and his shorts a bit lowered than usual actually its below the safe point revealing to much skin resulting earning lotsa hungry stare especially from boys.

While Coby is at war with himself again and thinking whether is a good thing or a bad thing to stick around with this overly carefree person.

One thing he do know that is not good for his health especially his heart and mental health. If he gonna be around him much much longer he was sure his gonna be mad, MAD i tell ya MAAAD ! not angry kinda mad. It's Lunatic, crazy kinda mad.

"Yo!"Coby snapped back at earth but his soul already flying from his body when he realize that Luffy already sit next to him. Luffy laugh as he saw his friend reaction kinda funny.

Coby face turned beet red and almost jump out of his seat when Luffy tried to be near with him. The customers in the shop hold their laugh and Coby face turned redder if its possible and glare at the customers attempt to scare them but the result is the opposite those people couldn't hold any longer and burst out laughing their ass of.

While Luffy is clueless in what the hell is going on ignored them and their antics he just want to eat his breakfast. He was about to order but got interrupt as the door burst open.

The laugh died, silence reigned the place as each step the person took earn a hateful and fearful gaze. He walk arrogantly straight at Luffy. The person shadow looming over Luffy "Move ! This is my seat !" he yelled full with venom at him.

Today is not a good day for Luffy. He is in no mood for this kinda thing. Even though he can just send this guy flying out of here he need to calm himself down because he knew the real Luffy just let this slide he take a deep breath and let it out as he stand up and grinned like the usual but you can even see he put a lot of force at that grinned.

Again Sei is forgetting the fact he is girl now and still didn't button up his vest or even fixed his shorts. This however change the place 360 degree. Resulting the boys to change their eyes to a shape of a heart even the marine soldiers looks like that.

The person who looming over Luffy just now is a bit higher than him about few centimeters. So Luffy need to lift his head a bit to see who is this rude person. Before he could do anything with a blink of an eye he quickly being pinned down at the table. He shot a glare to this RUDE person and a tick appear on his face.  
>'<em>Oh how Lucky i am being pinned down by a scrawny boy..<em>'

Even more angry tick appear on his face when the boy is going closer and closer to the part that breaking his comfort zone. "Mushroom bastard ! Get the hell off me !" Luffy yelled at him and tried to free his wrist from the grip but he felt really out of energy he felt like drowning.

The mushroom bastard and gritted his teeth but a flash of thought make him grinned again. "You know i once engaged to the famous fusha island princess so don't you feel a bit proud? I even captured the pirate hunter monster" He said full with arrogance.

"Fuck those shit i don't care ! Go 'gay'ing yourself elsewhere !" The mushroom bastard loose his tolerance and began to yelled.

"Hahaha a bit cocky eh? well you are cuter than normal boys and people could've easily mistaken you for a girl, so if you good i even forgave you for insulting me and punching me on the face the other day"

Ignoring the mushroom bastard as Luffy still doesn't know why the fuck he got so weak. He look up to see his hand that mushroom bastard still pinning him down he see something shiny on one of the mushroom bastard fingers it look like a ring. '_Is that sea_ _stone?Well fuck those sea stones how am i going to get the hell him of me_' Luffy thought.

"..AND YOU KNOW HE EVEN THOUGHT I'M GONNA KEEP MY WORDS ! HAHAHA !" At this Luffy's anger rising to the boiling point as he do some quick thinking and kick the mushroom bastard right in the face. He also did heard a '**PANG**' sound just now as the mushroom bastard faint revealing a panting Coby and Rika their hands both holding on to the frying pan.

Luffy blink for a couple of seconds and laugh it of as if nothing had ever happen at all while the watchers just sweat-drop at Luffy reaction.

"Hahaha ! Good Job !" Luffy said as he put two thumbs up at his friends. '_Those sea stones.. is dangerous.._' Luffy thought grimly but still put a goofy grinned.

**x X x**

"I didn't know those marines are like that.."Corby said as he in his depressed mode.  
>"like a raping bastard?"After hearing the statement Coby felt more depressed there even a dark cloud floating on Coby's head.<p>

While Luffy poking the cloud and wonder if he could eat this thing hopefully is not like Nami weapon the thunder cloud thingy. "Ano Luffy-san.. where are we going?" Coby ask him.

**POOF**

"Woo~ the cloud disappeared.." Coby sweat-drop this guy weirdness in a whole new level.  
>"Here !" Luffy point his finger towards the marine base. Coby face pale he felt his blood just rush out of his body didn't he remember what those marine do to him.<p>

**X x X**

"Yo !"Zoro lift his head up and stare at the person for a couple of minute and grinned. '_Well what a surprise the brat didn't run away.. heh but like a skinny boy like him could ever free me_'

Luffy let out a sigh and pout somehow zoro found it amusing with these kid.

**Zoro POV**

"I know what you thinking y'know, you face said it all.." He said with a angry face. I heard a trembling voice said something like be careful or something in those line.

I sigh this brat seems likely doesn't want to gave the idea up. "Oh so why don't you just.." before i could finish i'm being cut off by the weird brat. My grinned twitch a bit this brat is really annoying.

"Nope"

"Look.."

"No"

"Listen.."

"Nu uh.."

"Would you please!"

"How about a deal.."

He said grinning oh how i hate those grin I sigh again. This brat is something else. I just 'hn' I watch him as he grinned got wider and bigger that could rip his pretty face of and i could feel my face is twitching like hell.

"Okay ! So heres the deal I get back your precious swords and you'll be my nakama? sounds good?"

The deal is pretty good win/win but..

"What if you get caught on the way?"

"IF I get caught.. hmm.. well.. I just fight them of.. I guess"

He said rubbing his chin my face turned dark this brat is playing around..

"What if you doesn't came back here?"

"Well... thats mean i'm dead.."

He said oh so happily this mr sunshine is out of his mind ! before i could do anything he had run of to who-knows-where. I sigh again for up tenth time today.

"Is he for real.."

I said my own thought aloud but whatever its not like..

"Zoro-san i'll help you out"

Another brat pop out of nowhere what is this? is today April fool? wait what? Did i heard it right?

"If you help me they going to kill you!"

I said to the pink hair brat he didn't stop instead he said..

"You shouldn't be arrested, i can't stand those kinds of marines, i'm going to be a REAL marine, just like the way Luffy-san is determined to become the pirate-king !"

So its the straw-hat brat influence figures..

...

...

...

"w-w-what? pirate-king? you're joking right?"

That brat? wanna be a pirate-king? A. PIRATE. KING?


	5. The pirate king and The swordsman

**In the mushroom bastard room**

Luffy face twitch '_The room look..whatever not my __business_' He shake the mushroom guy. "Oi ! wake up where is those fucking swords?" He ask in a bit rush tone. '_Well he is completely useless..Looks like I need to search for it..how troublesome.._' Luffy thought grimly.

While he trashing the room searching for Zoro swords he felt like he would pass out any minute he hate it this feeling it felt like all those negative mood in every corner in this place are mocking him. He gritted he teeth and hold his stomach he thought that he was hungry or something but hunger doesn't make him feel like this.

Then there must be something wrong with him and heck he doesn't remember that Luffy had to go trough this aching feeling. "Grrr.. where are those swords !"

_BAMM _the room door slammed open revealing a few marine soldiers are about to shoot him. '_Oh~ great just great_' He really is no mood in this kinda situation. "No need to scared mens ! He already injured look at his legs !"

Luffy tilt his head in confusion. '_Huh? My legs? what about my legs?_' He look down and what he saw shocked him to death or maybe scar his eyes forever or will traumatize him for life or you get the idea.

'_I'm period ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_'

His face turned dark, scary aura surrounding him and engulfing the whole room scaring those marine soldiers out of their wits, trembling with fear. Luffy crack his knuckle and ask them in a sickening sweet voice. "Do you guys know where I can find any pads?" He ask as he show them a scary grinned.

**x X x Cutting Some Scenes x x x**

Luffy wipes his forehead and grinned goofily as he walk out of the room happily without a second glance at those soldiers. '_Never mess with a person in a bad mood most likely in their period time_' Is what every marine soldiers was thinking right now.

ah poor~ poor~ soldiers but heck who are they supposed to know a boy could have a period. But Luffy lied to them smoothly. '_ Puberty_' enough said.

**x X x**

"Yo ! Zooorrrooo ! I've your swords " Luffy shout at them while a goofy grinned attached at his face waving the swords in his hand "The kid.." Zoro lowered his head, shadowed his face only showing his grinned.

"Shoott him !"

_BANG BANG_

**x X x**

"LUFFY-SAN !" Coby face turned horrid as he saw blood splattered across his face, zoro head snapped up as he saw the straw hat boy got shot. Luffy face turned into shock one he didn't know bullet can get trough him. He turned his head to look at the marine soldiers and.. the marine lieutenant.

Luffy gritted his teeth "What kinda bullets is that ! !" Luffy shout at the marine lieutenant as he smirk in victory. "Is the new bullet invented by Dr. Vegapunk , I haven't used it yet here because there no one is interesting enough to waste it, and.. Oh ! the thing is the bullet is specialize for capturing rodent.. like you" He is about to signal the marine soldier to shot at Him again but got interrupt.

"Brat throw the swords to me NOW!" Zoro shout at Luffy who is now coughing blood. '_Fuck this ! Why is it the plot line is fucking different here_' Luffy face is shadowed by his straw hat he had enough already seeing blood in one day and if he already this weak how can he go further his not the real Luffy no.. he is not.. he isn't the one who trained for many years to go adventuring on the vast sea.. he is just plain old teacher who apparently have bad luck on his side.. he is not the one who have high ambition to challenge the sea.. he would just slacking his butt of on his comfy couch and watch anime.. he is just NOT Luffy.. he is Sei.

How long he haven't feel pain '_Now I remember how pain felt like.. It felt like damn !_' While Luffy(Sei) still stunned because in his life he had never been shot before and it shock him to no end his legs and hands are trembling with fear of death. '_If I got shot again.. I'll be dead for sure.._'

_BANG BANG_

Luffy turned his head as his eyes got wide as a dinner plate what he saw is Zoro and Coby standing protecting him. "Brat get up.. If you wanna be my captain you need to be stronger than this.." Luffy stare at him with a blank expression and watched blood dripping from both of their body unconsciously Luffy's clench his hand into a fist.

Well he maybe the one who didn't trained for many years..

But here he is now..

He maybe just plain old teacher..

But his luck wanted him to do more..

He maybe not Luffy.. But hopefully he can be himself other than copying other identity..

He maybe not the one who have high ambition.. But he need to do whatever it takes to achieve what he wanted..

His face is shadowed again but with a grinned he usually wore. Blood dripping every corner on his body. The marine soldiers are trembling not with fear but scared at hurting them. "Huh ! Lowly creatures like you wanted to opposed the great Lieutenant Morgan the strongest man in the whole world thinking that you would win well think again ! SHOT THEM ! " He shout but with a flash of an eye the soldiers all are down and a punch a flying towards him.

"Listen well and remember this ! I am Monkey D. Luffy soon to be the pirate king have help Roronoa Zoro escaped to be my first mate and he'll be the best swordsman in the whole world ! !" Luffy shout full of confidence and point his finger at the Lieutenant Morgan who apparently have passed out.

While the watchers could only sweat drop at him. Zoro had a shocked expression at first but grinned at the end. The brat really is a mystery because he didn't even tell him what his goal is. "Listen here captain.. I swear with my life if you ever interrupt my fight I will not hesitate to slit your throat you still need to remember I used to be.. pirate hunter.." Zoro said while his half of his face is shadowed and unusual wind blowing at them giving them an eerie feeling but Luffy didn't even flinch at the statement because he just grinned like a idiotic fool and said "Hai.."

Luffy lowered his straw hat a bit and smile "No need to worry there because a man always keep his words and.." His head snapped up "A pirate king need to be friends with the best.. right?" Zoro is a bit taken aback but can't help to smile at those words "Well said captain.." with that Luffy pass out because his already at his limits.

**x X x At the Clinic/Hospital x X x**

"It's a sharp bullet like needle but it made from an unusual substance.."

"Is it.."

"Huh?"

"Is it.. Sea stone?"

"Hmmm, Oh yes.. it is.. how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess.."

"Well anyhow you three need a rest for now and eat those pills" With that the beautiful blond doctor that eerily resembles like Aya went out of the room leaving the three(two) boys to rest. While Coby is talking with the villager and the marine soldier, Zoro is eating and Luffy is spacing.

**x X x**

_"You're.. a girl" The doctor said bluntly_

_"Yeah.." Luffy answered sheepishly_

_"Monkey D. Luffy the princess of the Fusha Island"_

_"Er.."_

_"Who'd wanted by the whole world because they report her got kidnapped but apparently she just run away to be a pirate.."_

_"Erm.. er.. Well the pirate part.. is a.. secret hehe.."_

_Slammed_

_"What 'hehe' huh ! ! ! ? Don't you know you just make a huge chaos ! If the news is out you'd possibly be dragged back !"_

_"Wha ! ? please don't tell them ! please ! please ! I don't want to be trapped anymore ! ! my whole life has been decide ! that's so unfair I can't even choose anything in my life !" 'and I'll possibly have to marry one of those pedo admirals ! I'm still a man inside damn it ! and.. and how the hell am I going to get back to my own world if I'm trap inside the damn castle !'_

_The doctor pinched the bridge of her nose and sigh in defeat._

_"Okay, Okay I understand.. but if anything happened to you and hell brake loose don't blame me.." _

**x X x Skip Scene x X x**

Apparently the marine soldiers wanted Luffy and Zoro get outta here before anything go wrong but the doctor wont let them because she doesn't want to risk anything on the line especially her life. But Luffy said she doesn't have to worry a thing he heal fast and so they on their way to the next Island.

..

..

..

Oops almost forget about Coby the marine soldiers accept him because of his brave acts but only as an errand boy kinda well we'll tell you his part of the story in another chap.

**x X x Somewhere On the Sea x X x**

"So brat where are we heading.."

"Hey.. I'm you're captain now.."

Zoro sigh why is he here again oh yea apparently the scrawny brat save his ass.

"Okay kid where are we headed?"

"Well that's a improvement.. and about that.. I think.. wherever the wind wanted us to go.. I guess" He laugh it of while Zoro look at him with a ridiculous look.

"You doesn't know how.. to.. navigate?"

"Nope.."

"What?"


End file.
